


Utopia

by bugarungus



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: Jongho always takes care of Yeosang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this Mature for mentions of the scene that preceded it, but it's really pretty safe for most audiences. It's very soft.

Jongho’s hands are strong. They’re not very big, but they’re not dainty, either. Yeosang has seen him rip an apple right in half with those hands. Yeosang has seen him do plenty of other things with them, too. Those fingers have curled around Yeosang’s neck, expertly applying safe pressure until Yeosang feels like he’s swimming… or rather, drowning. Those palms have left visible welts on his thighs and ass as Jongho spanks him with a satisfying  _ smack! _ And just half an hour ago, those hands were holding a pair of soy candles, purple and orange, high above Yeosang’s chest as he dripped wax onto Yeosang’s skin.

For now those hands are busy unfastening the buckles on the safety cuffs around Yeosang’s wrists. Yeosang’s hands are in his lap, no longer trussed up above his head. His shoulders are sore, but Jongho will get to that soon enough. He has other things to take care of first.

“Still good?” Jongho asks, and Yeosang smiles and nods. The scene is technically over, but Yeosang really should communicate better. When he opens his mouth to respond, Jongho shushes him. “It’s okay, I get it,” he laughs. “I know the wax is uncomfortable when it cools. I’ll get to it in a minute, after I get these cuffs off. It’s really pretty on you, though. We should consider orange and purple rope. Can you feel your fingers?”

“They’re fine. You checked a lot,” Yeosang mumbles through a yawn.

“Good. Just wanted to be sure.” Jongho busies himself wiping the cum from between Yeosang’s legs. He’s thorough, making sure not to leave a single drop anywhere on Yeosang’s skin, although Yeosang would prefer if Jongho wouldn’t touch his dick just yet. He whines a little when Jongho does so, wishing he still had the strength to squirm away.

“You were really good, baby,” Jongho tells him, tossing the towel aside. “You always are though. Bed now. Up we go.”

Jongho scoops Yeosang into his arms to carry him over to the bed. Yeosang wants to protest. His first thought is that he’ll make a mess. He’s still covered in wax, cooled and cracking as his body folds into Jongho’s arms, flaking off in some places and leaving specks on Jongho’s shirt.

It’s ridiculous and should be the last thing on Yeosang’s mind. Jongho is in charge. He’s planned out the whole scene. He knows what he’s doing. If it doesn’t bother Jongho, Yeosang shouldn’t be bothered either. So, he lets it go.

Everything feels cool, the air touching Yeosang’s skin where more wax peels away from his chest as he stretches and the sheets beneath him when Jongho places him on the bed. Cool is good. For the entire scene, all Yeosang has felt is heat, scalding drips and drops of wax and even a lengthy stream at one point. He’d jumped at the first drop, causing it to pour over the side of his ribs rather than straight down the middle of his chest. That whole section of wax is dangling from his side, tickling him as he breathes.

“One hand or two?” Yeosang opens his eyes to find Jongho kneeling beside him on the bed, offering a hand. He takes it, threading their fingers together, and his eyes fall shut again as he drifts a bit.

Jongho’s nails are rather long, and combined with the lotion he’d applied to Yeosang’s skin at the beginning of the scene, the wax comes off in no time. Honestly, Yeosang is a bit disappointed that the process doesn’t last longer. He loves the way Jongho’s nails scratch gently down his chest, scraping at the wax, but it’s almost as good when Jongho carefully extracts his hand from Yeosang’s weak grip to slather Yeosang’s skin with aloe lotion. He uses far too much, but that’s okay because it means the process will last longer. Jongho won’t stop rubbing until every drop of lotion is absorbed into Yeosang’s skin.

“Still feeling good?”

“Mm,” Yeosang hums, lazily attempting to nod his head. He fails completely, but Jongho just huffs a laugh, cold breath washing over Yeosang’s chest thanks to how wet the lotion still is. “That’s nice.”

“I know,” Jongho comments, and Yeosang can hear the smile in his voice. “This is always your favorite part.”

“‘S not true,” Yeosang argues, though his tongue can barely form the words. “They’re all my favorite parts.”

“But this is your favorite favorite, mm?”

He’s still smiling. Yeosang smiles back and doesn’t bother to answer.

Eventually Jongho’s hands move from Yeosang’s chest to his shoulders, drawing a whine from Yeosang’s lips as fingers press against the muscles that ache the most from being bunched and stretched in the restraints. With a fresh dollop of lotion applied to his palms, Jongho begins the process of working the kinks free, pushing knotted muscles until they release and relax and turning Yeosang from a limp noodle to a puddle. Yeosang moans with almost every pass of Jongho’s hands, and when he opens his eyes Jongho is grinning down at him, cheeks bunched and closed lips curved.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Yeosang complains.

“I’m not. You’re cute. Want some water? Something sweet?”

“No. Soft.”

“Something soft?” Yeosang nods back, and Jongho reaches over to grab a fuzzy blanket from the table beside the bed. It’s still folded when Jongho bunches it up to rub it against Yeosang’s chest, and instantly Yeosang feels the comfort he’s been craving.

As Yeosang floats blissfully in the softness of the blanket against his abused skin, Jongho works on his arms, paying special attention to his wrists where he’d pulled against the cuffs. There’s no chafing or bruising, but Jongho is extra gentle there anyway.

“Wanna roll over so I can do your back, or are you ready for some cuddles?”

Water first, Yeosang knows. He’ll have to take at least a few sips before Jongho will hold him, but he’s not particularly thirsty yet. He asks for a popsicle instead and flips onto his stomach while Jongho jogs to the kitchen to retrieve it. By the time he returns, Yeosang is dangerously close to falling asleep.

“Sleepy bear,” Jongho chuckles. “Open up.”

“You’re the bear,” Yeosang mumbles before opening his mouth to accept the popsicle. It’s mango, one of his favorites, and he hums happily at the flavor.

Jongho laughs again when Yeosang’s mouth goes slack around the popsicle, causing him to drool mango juice across his cheek and onto the pillow. “Sleepy bear,” Jongho repeats. He sets the popsicle aside on a plate so that it won’t melt all over the bed and wipes away the sticky juice from Yeosang’s cheek. “You good?” Yeosang nods once more, and Jongho starts rearranging him so that they can both fit on the bed side-by-side. “Come on, let’s cuddle.”

Yeosang grumbles as he’s moved, scooted and rolled and tugged by the hips. He groans when Jongho’s weight has him tilting to one side and gasps at the feeling of Jongho’s hard body pressed against his back. He loves Jongho’s body. He’s built like a tank, strong and thick everywhere. He dresses so conservatively that Yeosang usually doesn’t get to see it, but he can feel it whenever Jongho holds him. It makes him feel safe and protected, especially when he’s feeling vulnerable following a scene.

But Jongho never just holds Yeosang. He hugs him and drapes his arm over Yeosang’s body, but his hands are always touching somewhere, always teasing, fingers tracing along Yeosang’s skin or rubbing circles into Yeosang’s muscles. Even now, Jongho’s thumb is fiddling with Yeosang’s hip, stroking the crest of the bone. Yeosang had assumed it was a nervous habit, but Jongho never fidgets unless he’s touching Yeosang. It seems to satisfy Jongho’s need to soothe Yeosang.

And that is how Yeosang falls asleep, to fingers tickling his ribs and hips, Jongho’s warm body flush against his back, and Jongho whispering, “Sleep well, baby,” in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. You can yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bugarungus). Have a great day everyone!


End file.
